Today, Tomorrow, and Forever
by xAngelicNightmare
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi- struggling violinist, has fallen in love with an illusion, or so it seems...Amu- The illusion. With a secret and a past...Now Updating again xD Plz R&R !
1. Ch 1: A New Beginning

**Rayn: I got the idea for this from Void of a Lullaby by imafrickinprincess, it's an amazing story, ****extremely well written. The plot is nothing like it, but the darkness of the story was what really ****struck **

**me…..And If That's What It Takes wasn't really much past the Halloween party, and I ****wanted to have some Christmas-y stuff, so yeah…..**

**Trannie: Now, for the disclaimer- Rayn doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

*****' ' **is thought**

**" " **is speech**

**Ikuto- 24**

**Amu, and Rima-20**

**Nagi and Kukai- 23**

**Yaya- 18**

**Utau- 22**

**Yukari- 29**

**Yuu- 30**

**Midori: 38**

**Tsugumu: 42**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Ikuto Tsuyomi. The name is nothing unless attached to Utau Hoshina. Ikuto gets kicked out of his apartment after Utau and Kukai leave for Utau's world tour. No place to stay. No place to call home. And it's

Christmas. Then, he gets his gift from god. He makes new friends in a diner, and gets an apartment for free. He is forbidden to go into the spare room. But, at night he hears sounds, wimpers, and sobs from

there. He finds a girl in the spare room, Amu. She doesn't talk, she doesn't smile because of an "incident" that had occured a few years before. He finds out that Amu's state now is somehow linked with his past.

He decides to help her, but she's unwilling to let him get close. He promises to her that he will help her, and he will get revenge for her. Ikuto wants to show her that a promise is today, tomorrow, and forever.

Will Amu take his hand and move on? AMUTO

* * *

**XxAmuto4EverxX **

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I walked down the snowy street, avoiding little children running around throwing snowballs at each other, with my hands in my pockets. A shiver went down my back, the cause being my thin coat. I

readjusted the strap of my violin case and my duffel bag, which were slung across my shoulders. "Hey you!Mister!" I looked up just in time to see a snowball being thrown at a mistaken target, me.

"SPLAT!" **(Trannie: Rayn's onomatopoeia is a bit……yeah) **I felt half of my face go numb and cold. "Hey, sorry mister! I tried to warn you!", a small voice called from below me. I looked down to see a kid with a

worried face looking back up at me. "It's alright, don't worry" I tried my best to smile at the kid. "Yo-you're not going to sue. Are you?" I let out a pathetic chuckle. "No. Don't worry about it." The kid grinnedat

me. "Thanks mister! Merry Christmas!" I merely nodded and continued walking, my destination unknown. I rubbed my hands together, trying to warm them, but failed. 'I wouldn't be in this state if Utau was here.

No, she had to go with Kukai to her world tour.' I remembered the incident that had occurred just a few hours ago……

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

_Yukari stepped into my apartment, with a grim look on her face. "You have to empty out this place __by 5:00." "WHAT?!?!" I yelled, "But wait. What? Why?" Yukari adjusted her glasses and replied, "It's _

_what __**he**__ said." "What did Tadase say?", I demanded. 'Tadase,' I thought, 'Rich, pretty boy. Relies on his __parents money for everything. Player. Unnecessary piece of crap.' "I'd rather you don't know, but since __it's _

_important. They feel like you're useless without Utau. No one nowadays wants to hear classical violin __music, people only liked it because it played a part in Utau's modern music. Since Utau's gone, on her __world tour with _

_Kukai, you're pretty much useless to them. They want you to get out of here so they can __have it for another person, some other rising star. Compared to Utau, the newbie's pathetic." She __explained, while remembering _

_the good times we, being Utau, Kukai, her, and I had. "I'd give you a place __to stay, but with Yuu and the baby and all……." "No, don't apologize Yukari, it's not your fault." "I know, __but I still feel guilty. If you ever need _

_anything, please call me. You have my phone number. I'll see you __when you're a world class violinist then?" I nodded confidently, "You know it." "Good luck Ikuto, and __goodbye." "Take care of the little one, and Yuu. _

_Goodbye Yukari." And with that she left, wiping tears out __of her eyes. I sighed heavily, and looked at my clock. 2:24. 'Only a few hours' Since most of the stuff was __Easter's, I just packed my clothes, some of my personal _

_belongings, and my violin case. I took one last look __at the place, and walked out the door, to the elevator. As the elevator went down, I realized that I had no __place to stay. "Damn it!" I said out loud. 'They wouldn't be _

_doing this if Utau were here! Damn __businessmen, only looking for profit.' I walked out the building, into to the cold, and into a new life._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

As I walked even further downtown, I noticed a diner. The sight of it made my stomach growl. 'Crap, I should've took some food with me' I looked into my wallet to see how much money I had. "$10. And

my credit cards. That should be enough to get me a burger and some fries." I looked carefully both ways, and bolted across the street, into the diner.

As I entered the diner, a young looking girl, whom I assumed to be a waitress considering her outfit **(Rayn: Picture's on my profile!!)**, looked at me, smiled and walked over. "Welcome to Seven Seas

Diner!* You look cold, sit down." She pointed to a booth. I sat down, my body happily adjusting to the warm temperature inside. "What do you want?" I looked up to see the waitress who had invited me in. The

first thing I noticed about her was that her chocolate eyes sparkled. When you looked into them, you saw happiness. On top of that, she had orange hair, which was held in two short pigtails by two very large

red ribbons. She grinned at me. "I'm Yuiki Yaya! I have to work here because I have to have some hours for school. Yuck isn't it?" I looked up in surprise. She talks so much. "Uh, yeah. Can I have a burger, fries,

and a soda?" "Sure! What kind of soda?" "Mountain Dew." "Coming right up!"

I took that time to take off my coat, and settle my bag and violin case in the space next to me. Then, I looked around the diner. I saw a few couples, old, middle-aged, and young. The rest of the place was

pretty empty. 'Nice, I like it……' "Here's your order. You want the bill now or after?" A light, yet firm voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see yet another waitress, I could tell because of the uniform. This

one looked a bit less happy. Actually she looked like she could be in a thousand more places more important than here. She was short, had long curly blond hair, and browns eyes, that weren't nearly as bright

or sparkling as Yaya's. "I'll take it now." "Here." And with that she slapped the bill on the table.

"You could be a bit gentler Rima-chan." a voice called to the petite blonde, who I guessed was Rima. As I payed the bill, I looked across the diner to see a unusual person. I mean, not ugly unusual, he

wasn't bad looking, actually pretty good-looking. It was that he had purple hair. Purple hair. Who has purple hair?!?! The guy must has caught me staring. He grinned and said," I know, purple. But you have blue

hair." I was taken back but the guy was right. I do have blue hair. I grinned back in return, kind of a welcome gesture to the guy, so he sat down across from me. "Hey! I'm Fujasaki Nagihiko. Call me Nagi." "Or

you can call him purple-head." called Rima, as she walked back into the kitchen. I chuckled. "I think she likes me." "I HEARD THAT FUJASAKI! I DO NOT LIKE YOU!!" "Yup, she sure does." We both laughed. "Hey, I

didn't ask you your-" "Tsukyomi. Tsukyomi Ikuto." "Hey! Aren't you the a-" "Yes." "So, what's it like working with Hoshina Utau?" "Working? Ask me what it's like living with her! I mean, she's a typical annoying

little sister!" He gave a little chuckle. "Kind of like Yaya here. She like my little sister. She set on getting me and Rima-chan together." "Oh, Utau's my real sister, sh-" "No way!" I grinned, I often got this reaction

from people. "Yes way. Anyways, Utau's tried to get me together with so many girls. I was ready to declare that I'm gay. I hated every single one of those girls. They feel for me the second they saw me. It got

pretty annoying." "I wish Rima-chan would do that." Nagi murmured. I raised an eyebrow. He looked back at me, flustered. "Uh, um." "Uh, um what?" "Eh, I guess you figured it out. Yeah, I like Rima-chan." "So,

tellher!" "I can't." he replied flatly. But I wasn't going to give in. "Why not?" "You saw her, she's not exactly an open person." "So, make her open up to you!" "How?" "Become friends with her! Find out interests

that you share! Then become friends, and then slowly progress from that!" "Hmm," he looked thoughtful for a minute then replied, "You know what?" "What?" "It's a great idea! I'll try it!" He gave me a cocky

grin then walked off into the back. 'Looks like I made a friend.' I then noticed that the diner was empty. No one besides me and the workers. "Hey is it closing time or something?" I called. Yaya came out front

and replied, "Nope! It's just that we don't get many people here. This place is old." "I see." "You need anything else?" "Nope…Where's Nagi?" " He's flirting with Rima-chi. I'll call him" "Thanks." Just then an ear

splitting yell rang out, "NAGIHIKO!!! THE BLUE HEADED GUY IS CALLING YOU!!" "My name's Ikuto." I said as I tried to regain my hearing. Nagi came in with a grin. "Yo. Thanks for the advice! We're going out to a

comedy act the day after tomorrow!" I grinned. "Great! I told you." "I know you did, now here's my phone number," he was saying while scrawling a phone number onto a napkin, "If you ever need anything. Call

me. I'll keep you posted about me and Rima." I took the number and added it into my phone. "You better keep me posted!" "I will. Anything else you need?" "Actually, I need a place to stay." "Hmmm, come to

think about it, there was a sign for a apartment for rent on the bulletin board." He walked over to a bulletin board, which you couldn't see under all the flyers and ads, and ripped a little slip of paper with a

phone number on it off of the flyer. "Here, call."

I quickly dialed the number, and put the phone up to my ear. I could hear the phone ringing. "Hello?" a deep voice answered. "Um, Hi. I'm calling for the apartment to rent." "Ah, yes. If you want anymore

information, please come visit me." "Okay, where." The man gave me an address, which I wrote down on a napkin. "Thanks, I'll see you in a few minutes." "Alright." "Thanks again Nagi! I'll call you later!" "I'm

sure you will!" I gave him my phone number, which he inserted into his phone. "Bye!" "Bye man!" "Bye Ikuto-san!" "Bye purple head's only friend!" "RIMA!" I chuckled as I waved Nagi, Yaya, and Rima goodbye. I

walked a couple of blocks down to the building address the man on the phone had given me.

I stepping into the building to see a pretty, and cozy place. It wasn't lavish, but it was pretty homely. A man walked up to me. "Are you the one from the phone?" I asked. "Yes, you wanted the apartment."

"Yes." "Follow me: was what the man simply said, and he started towards the elevator. I followed. We both got into the elevator and the man pushed the 10th floor button, the highest floor. No one said

anything. I took this time to study the man. He looked was a bit over middle-aged maybe 40ish. He had dirty blonde hair, he had a lot of hair for his age, and dark eyes. He was a bit taller than me, and pretty

built. In other words, he was pretty young looking for his age.

In a short time, the elevator door opened. I stepped out after the man. I looked around, there were only two doors. "Which one is the apartment?" I asked. The man simply walked toward the door to the

right. I followed. He took a key out of his pocket and opened the door. He walked in, and so did I. I looked around to see an apartment similar to mine. It was pretty nice, and it surely was big. (**Rayn: Pictures **

**on my profile!!!)** I saw the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, had modern appliances. The living room had a plush looking couch with a big television. "Do you like it?" "It's great! But the price…."

"Don't worry about it." "Huh?!?!?" Yup, free of charge, as long as you work for us." I knew there was some catch. "Work? As in…" "As in working in the front desk. This is a hotel." "Oh…" A hotel….An apartment?"

"We needed to give this room to a permanent resident." Okay. I don't mind working for you." "Good. I'll give you a few days to adjust to the place, then I'll give you your work schedule." For the first time, the

man looked friendly. "If you need anything, ask me or my wife"

As is on cue, a average height, slim woman walked in. She was wearing a knee length chocolate skirt with a forest green blouse. I looked up at her face, she had her chocolate brown hair in a ponytail, and

thin glasses in front of her honey eyes. "Honey, is this the new boy?" The man suddenly looked a whole lot nicer, "Yes, he is. He'll be working in the front after he gets adjusted." "No problem. He looks like a fine

boy." "I'm sure he is." The woman's face suddenly turned serious. "Did you tell him to…" "I was getting to that." He turned to me and said very seriously, "Whatever happens, don't go into the room next door."

"I won't. Don't worry." "I shouldn't have to." "You won't" I reassured him. He looked like he believed me, smiled and then said, "Well then, I'll have someone send you dinner up here." "That'd be fantastic! Thank

you!" I exclaimed, thanking the man. The man smiled and left. The woman spoke up, "Oh my! I didn't even tell you my name! Midori! Hinamori Midori. My husband is Hinamori Tsugumu. Excuse me if he's a bit

cold." "He's not cold, he's just quiet." "I guess you could put it that way." She got a lost look on her face and murmured, "He was so happy before…." "Before?" I asked. She jumped, obviously startled. "Sorry, I

didn't meant to say that! Anyways, you should find some clothes, they should fit you and I think it's what boys your age wear nowadays, and necessities in your room. The bedroom is right there", she said while

pointing to a door. "Thanks! I'll put away my stuff, and freshen up a bit" She smiled and got ready to walk out, but then she called "Remember! Don't go into the other room!" "I won't!" I promised. "Merry

Christmas!" "Merry Christmas!" I called back.

With that, Midori left. I went into my new room, collapsed on the bed after putting my violin case propped up on a wall and throwing my bad on the bed. I replayed the events that had occurred. I had gotten

kicked out of my apartment, made new friends, gotten one of my new friends a girlfriend, and gotten a new apartment. All in one day, and on Christmas. What a present god had given me. I sighed, I was tired,

but somewhat excited. After all, this was a new beginning!

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

* * *

*** The Seven Sea Diner is an actual diner! It's next to my orthodontist building. I thought it was **

**ironic because of Ikuto's Chara Nari into Seven Seas Treasure.**

**Rayn: ^_^ Did you like it?**

**Ikuto: -.- Nope**

**Rayn: WHAT?!?!? And, where were you???**

**Ikuto: Around……..**

**Trannie: Around as in??**

**Ikuto: As in around……**

**Rayn: Holy crap!!!! O.O Where's Amu?!?!**

**Ikuto: ….Around?**

**Rayn: Oh. My. God. Where. The F-*cut off by Yaya hugging, more like strangling, Rayn***

**Yaya: Rayn-chi!!!! Trannie-chi!!!!! Kitty-chi!!! Merry Christmas!!!!!**

**Trannie: Merry Christmas!!**

**Ikuto: ._. Kitty-chi?**

**Rayn: Yaya! Get off me!! *takes deep breath* Merry Christmas!!!**

**Trannie: Merry Christmas!!!!**

**Rayn: Hey, Ikuto. You still didn't tell me, where IS Amu?**

**Ikuto: Around……*whispers: the bedroom***

**Rayn: Wait- WHAT?!?!?!**

**Ikuto: *Arm on Rayn and Trannie's shoulders* Merry Christmas guys!!! Ignore the crazy author ****and be sure to R&R!!!!! Spread some holiday cheer!!!**

**Rayn: Crazy?!?!? The word is spontaneous! **

**Trannie: Just spontaneous? *grin***

**Rayn: *ignores evil twin and cosplaying kitty pervert* Merry Christmas you guys!!! Remember I **

**love you all!!!**

**Ikuto: Don't lie.**

**Rayn: Right, sorry. I love all you guys except the cosplaying kitty hentai.**

**Ikuto: HEY!!!**

**Amu: *walks in, rubbing head* My head hurts so much………..**

**Rayn: I knew it!!! Trannie go get the Bloody Mary! **

**Trannie: Hai! *runs into Rayn's room***

**Ikuto: Why'd she have to go in your room for the Bloody Mary?**

**Rayn: Uh…………eh……..because.**

**Ikuto: Because?**

**Rayn: *sweat drop* Because Amuto is the best coupling ever?**

**Ikuto: *grin* Yes it is!!!!**

**Rayn: *releases breath* Thank god for Peach Pit.**

**Trannie: Here.**

**Rayn: Amu drink.**

**Amu: *gulp gulp* I feel a bit better.**

**Rayn: Good. This was my own personal cure for a hangover. Next time, think it over before having **

"**fun" with Ikuto.**

**Amu: WHAT?!?!?! I just banged my head on the headboard!!**

**Ikuto: Next time, it'll be something else you'll be banging *smirk/smile***

**Rayn & Trannie & Amu: PERVERT!!!!**

**Ikuto: *grin* You guys know me so well…….Anyways, everybody!**

**Everybody: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**Rayn: PLEASE R&R!!!!**


	2. Ch 2: Fortune Cookies Don't Lie

**Rayn: I'm going to dedicate this chapter to imafrickinprincess, thanks for your advice!! I'll try to follow it!! Oh, and this fan-fic will be kind of mature. I'm thinking of a lemon, not a hentai crazy one, but something sweet. Oh god, that sounded wrong. Let's just say it's for mature people. Yup!**

**Trannie: Rayn doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Ding Dong!" I got up to answer the door. "What time is it?" I asked my self. The clock on the wall in the living room answered my question. "8:52" it read. 'Woah. It was 5:30 when I got here. I must've fell asleep.' I answered the door, and there was a guy, around 22 I guessed. He had dark green hair, he was okay height, a few inches shorter than me. Maybe 5'1. I was busy studying him, and he was busy texting, that he didn't notice that I had opened the door. I was still looking at him when he had noticed that I was looking at him. "Um..Sir?" "Huh?" came my epic reply. "Hinamori-san send up some dinner for you." "Yeah, he said he would. Thanks. You want something to drink?" "No thanks, I have a d-I mean I have somewhere to go soon." "Sure, thanks for the dinner. By the way, you work here?" "Yes, I'm room service." "You're the only person that works here?" "Nope. There are the waiters downstairs in the restaurant and some maids. Midori-san herself is the chef. There was a clerk at the front desk, but she quit. Said that she was going to go crazy if she stayed any longer. Say, her room was under yours. Careful, the ghost might get you." he grinned so I took it as a joke. I grinned back and replied, "I'm going to start working here in a few days." "Hopefully you stay…." "What do you mean?" "Well, I guess you should know since you're going to work here now." "Tell me" I insisted, afraid but curious. "They, the workers, say that they hear noises at night. Like a girl crying, sobs. They said that they're going to quit. They're scared." "It could be the wind or something." "I've heard them too. I'm a practical person, but even I agree with them. But I can't quit." "Why not?" "First, I'd have nowhere else to go. Second, I like the Hinamori's. I respect them, and I want to be loyal." "Aren't you all high and mighty?" I said with a smirk. He blushed, "It's just who I am. I should get going now." "Sure, bye…..uh…" I realized that I didn't know his name. He nodded, understanding my confusion. "Kairi. Sanjo Kairi." He smiled. I returned the smile while replying, "Tsukyomi. Tsukyomi Ikuto. Later" Kairi walked down the hall, into the elevator, and then he was gone.

I took the bag of food, and walked back into my apartment, closing the door behind me. "Looks like another friend. Kairi….Sanjo Kairi…" I repeated, while I sank down into my couch. Then I realized something. "HOLY CRAP!" 'Sanjo, Yukari's last name, could they be related? Yukari did say something here and there about her brother.' I got up an ran to the door to see if I could catch up with Kairi. My handle on the door knob, I decided that I couldn't possibly catch up now. 'I'll see him later, after all, we're co-workers. Then I can ask him about Yukari.'

I went back to were I had left the bag. I looked in, while it hit me how hungry I was. "Yum! Chinese food." I said, my stomach grumbling. I pulled out a carton of lo mein, a tray of chicken and rice in garlic sauce, a can of coke, and a fortune cookie. I walked into the kitchen, looking for some plates. I found some in a cupboard, and a spoon and fork. I spooned what I wanted into the plate, covered the res, and dug in.

After I was done, I put away my dishes into the dishwasher, threw out the garbage, and put away the leftovers. I chugged down the rest of my soda and threw the can into the garbage can. I sat down, and smiled at my fortune cookie. Don't think I'm weird or anything, but I love opening fortune cookies. They're delicious, and the fortunes are entertaining. I cracked open the cookie, stuffed it into my mouth, and looked at my fortune. I read it out loud to myself while swallowing the last of my treat. "A surprising discovery will change your life for the better." I smiled. "A bit late my friend. My life has already changed for the better." I folded up the fortune and put it on the table, and got up.

"9:47. Time for bed man." I stretched my arms and yawned. Walking into my room, I took my shirt off. I brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I took a shower. After I had changed into a pair of black cut-off sweats, I crawled into my bed and slowly feel asleep.

***1:48 am* **

"Huh?" I could hear cries and sobs. It was coming from somewhere in the apartment. I got up groggily. Rubbing my eyes, I opened the door to my room and stepped into my living room. The moonlight from the large window in the living room illuminated the whole apartment. It looked beautiful. I looked out the window. You could see a full moon, the sight gave me a sense of tranquility. "It must have been the wind." I tried to calm myself. I remembered Kairi's words, "They hear voices at night. Like a girl sobbing and crying." I shivered and tried to forget.

Then I noticed that the door was open. The door I wasn't supposed to open. Not completely open, just an inch or so. In fear I stepped slowly over to it. I pushed it and heard the click, so I knew it was fully closed. I sighed, relieved. I went back to my room to try to fall back asleep. I slipped back into my bed. I put my hands behind my head, and closed my eyes.

I could feel something close to me, but being the coward I was, I squeezed my eyes shut. In a matter of seconds I could feel soft and gentle breaths on my face. My eyes fluttered open, fearing the worst. Gold met sapphire.**(Rayn: I do not own that line! Imafrickinprincess does! Awesome isn't it?) **I was about to yell, but a finger was across my lips. I calmed down enough to see a girl, maybe a few years younger than I. She had soft pink hair, maybe and inch or so past her shoulder, golden honey eyes, and the softest creamiest looking skin I had ever seen. She held a finger across my lips, as if confining me to silence. She slowly shook her head, and took her finger off. I took the chance to slip out of bed, and make a run for the door.

As I was turning the door knob, I felt a pair of arms around me. I whipped around to see the girl hugging me from behind. I slid down to the floor, the girl going down with me. I took her arms away from me, and sat cross-legged, my back leaning against the door. The girl was only a few inches away, on her knees.

I finally cooled down, and started to interrogate her. "Who are you? What's your name? Why are you here?" The girl simply looked back at me with those golden eyes. My own azure eyes looked into the sea of gold, as if I could find the answers I wanted in them. "Answer me!" I cried. The girl fell back and crawled farther away from me. "Crap, I must've scared you." She nodded, her eyes shone, for tears were threatening to fall. She understood! "Sorry, but I don't exactly find a girl in my room at midnight every day!" I exclaimed, trying to explain to her why I had been so harsh. She only cried. A few tears fell onto her nightie, putting blotches onto the baby pink satin. "I really am sorry." I moved closer to her and took her hand. I raised her chin with my other hand so we were eye to eye. The golden globes were slightly blurry and they had red in the corners.

I wiped the tears away, while a knock was heard at my front door. "Ikuto? It's Tsugumu! I heard some noise from your room. Are you alright?" I looked at the mysterious girl and then at my door. I got up and whispered to the girl, "C'mon. We'll get help from Hinamori-san." Worry flooded those beautiful eyes, and she vigorously shook her head and tried to pull me back down. "We need to get help. You don't belong here." Tears started to fall from her eyes again. She silently pleaded me not to tell Tsugumu that she was here. I figured out that she couldn't talk, so I decided to try to understand her more before telling anything to anyone. "I'm fine, just fell out of bed. Sorry if you got disturbed!" I could hear him faintly chuckling and he replied, "No problem! Take care next time!" "I will! Good night." "Good night."

I turned back to the girl and got down on the floor next to her. "Who are you?" She pointed to the desk. I understood, she was asking for paper. I quickly got a piece of loose-leaf and a pen. I gave it to her. She wrote in neat handwriting, "My name is Amu. Please don't tell anyone that I'm here. Please." I read it, and then I got even more curious. "So Amu….why are you here?" She thought for a minute then wrote, "I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone. Just please, don't tell anyone. I'll do anything for you. Anything." "Anything?" I asked. She hesitated but wrote, "Anything." I grinned. 'Yes! Now I don't have to cook. I hate cooking. Thank you god!' "So let's get to sleep?" Amu nodded, and wrote, "But we have to sleep in the same bed." 'Hmm, I wouldn't mind, but, eh whatever.' "I'm alright with that." I replied. She still had a blank look on her face. I got up, locked the door then walked over to the bed. I pulled the covers, and got in on the left side. I patted the other side, and motioned her to come over. She did, and gracefully slid onto the bed. I pulled the covers over ourselves, and turned to face her, and whispered "Good night Amu." She nodded as we drifted off to sleep.

***2:54***

**(Rayn: This is the part where it gets, um, lemony? I don't know the word, but if it's going to offend you in anyway whatsoever, don't read it.)**

A thunderstorm was raging outside, and loud noises shook the room. "Ugh, stupid storm. Ruining my sleep" I murmured. I felt a pair of small arms snake around my chest. I turned to see Amu, her eyes squeezed shut in fear, and arms tightly holding onto me. I smiled, figuring that she was afraid of storms. I wrapped my long, muscular arms around her tiny body. I could feel the softness of the gown she was wearing and the softness of her own skin.

Then I lost control of myself. I couldn't help it, she just turned me on in a way that I couldn't stop myself. My nose found it's way to her neck and I sniffed the sweetness that she gave off. She smelled like  
strawberries. I slowly gave butterfly kisses from her jaw to her shoulder. I got to the strap of her night gown, and my nose pushed it off her shoulder. She gave me a smile, one that turned me into a hungry monster, she was encouraging me. I lost it. I pushed her down, me on top, her on bottom. My hand held hers above her head. She looked at me with somewhat of a longing. I was too out of it to see. I pressed my lips to hers, wanting a response from her. She gave me one, she started to kiss me back. I let go of her hands and one found it's way around my neck, while the other ran through my hair. As the kiss got turned into a makeout session, she pulled me down, closer to her body. I could feel the warmth radiating off her body into mine. I broke off the kiss, and left Amu gasping for air, while my own lips trailed down. I went down to her collarbone, ran my lips along it and went even further down. I got to the neckline of her nightgown and looked up at her, as if asking for permission. My nose went back up to the other strap of her nightgown, and I kissed it, and looked back at her with a sly smile, and started nipping at it. She moaned so I took it as a sign to continue. I took the strap with my teeth and almost ripped it off. The tip of my nose found it's way back to the low neck of her gown. I was about to go further, but then, all of a sudden, Amu stopped me.

I looked up into her eyes and started searching. The golden eyes that had longed for more only a few minutes ago now had fear in them. Amu shook her head, and silently begged for me not go on. That was what mad me snap out of my previous state. "Uh….I'm sorry Amu. I don't know what….I don't know what came over me. Sorry." I said as I blushed.

I got off from on top her, and went back to my place on the bed. She only blushed a bright shade of red and turned, her back to me. I also turned, embarrassed of what had just happened. I remembered what the fortune cookie had said. "A surprising discovery will change your life for the better." I turned to Amu again, and smiled. There was something that attracted me to her. Maybe that I didn't know her. She appeared out of nowhere, like a beautiful fairy. I was hardly attracted to any girls, but this one was different. The first kiss I had been saving from crazy fan girls, I had gladly given to Amu in a second. Maybe, just maybe I had fallen in love with a girl I had met only a few hours ago.

I snaked my arms around Amu once more, and when she struggled, not wanting to get into another "incident" like the previous one, I whispered in her ear "Anything. You promised." She gave up struggling, and sank into my chest. I pulled her in closer, not wanting to let her go, not wanting this night to end. Yup, I had defiantly fallen for Amu.

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

* * *

**Rayn: That was kind of awkward, but I think it was kind of good. I think being in Japan has greatly affected my writing. How'd you guys like it? PLZ R&R!!!!**


	3. Ch 3: Happiness in the Air

**Ri: WOAH. It's almost been a year since I updating. Seriously sorry guys. BUT NO INSPIRATION~! Anyways, the story.**

****

**

* * *

**

The sun's bright rays probed my eyes open, and then nearly blinded me. I got up with a start then took a few seconds to rub my eyes and full wake up. "Ahhhhhh…" I yawned. Then bam. Last night

came back to me. I looked frantically all around me. No pink. "Amu?" I got up leaving my silky midnight blue covers mangled up. I looked in the bathroom, knocking first of course, and then all around the house.

No Amu. "Wait." I thought for a second. "Was that even real?" Oh God. The last thing I needed was having perverted dreams. I went back into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. The icy water really

woke me up. I looked into the mirror and began talking to myself. "Look Ikuto. You are going to begin a new life. Don't screw up your head now. Especially not for an imaginary girl. Wait, she's imaginary! Got

that? IMA-GIN-ARY." "Ikuto honey? Are you awake?" It was Midori, knocking on the door. "Huh? Oh snap. Midori-san! Coming!" I quickly put a shirt on and ran to the door. "Good morning Midori-san. I uh just

woke up." "Ah. Sorry to disturb you, but I was going to call you down to the kitchen for breakfast." "I'll be right down." She smiled sweetly and turned back as I closed the door behind her.

10 minutes later, teeth brushed and showered I ventured downstairs looking for the kitchen. I was wearing some of the many clothes in the closet in my new room, A nice, already ironed sky blue polo

and dark blue jeans and my own black converse. "Ow!" cried a voice. "Oh crap. Sorry!" I said to the person I just bumped into. It was Kairi. "Ah, Ikuto-san, I was looking for you. Midori-san was getting worried,

and then she remembered you didn't know where the kitchen was." "Yeah, I just kinda realized that myself." He chuckled quietly and started towards the stairs while I followed. He led me to the ground floor

and started towards the kitchen. Although, he didn't need to. The delicious aromas that were wafted towards me could have led me there anyways. Kairi opened the large swinging doors to reveal Midori-san

and Tsugumu-san. Midori-san was at the stove flipping pancakes while Tsugumu-san was arranging them in plates. "Welcome to our kitchen Ikuto!" Midori-san sweetly chimed and Tsugumu-san nodded at me.

"Breakfast!" yelled out a loud voice behind me. The voice belonged to a young looking man. Older than me, but way younger than Tsugumu-san or Midori-san, probably around his late twenties. He had shaggy

longish black hair and sparkling emerald eyes, which looked strangely familiar. "Hey! I'm Jiro!" "Have I seen you before." "That's my pick up line, usually given to the opposite sex, but hey, I can't help it if I'm that

hot." "Er…" I faded off and Tsugumu-san shook his head and Kairi and Midori-san chuckled. Tsugumu-san cleared his throat and said, "Sanjo, Lee, start serving. Ikuto, watch." Uh, I thought I was here to eat. I

stood while Kairi and Jiro started picking up plates. Tsugumu-san looked and me and gestured for me to follow. I followed. Kairi and Jiro pushed another set of large swinging doors into a large yet very cozy

openish area. I looked around and saw the light blue walls were covered with many posters and paintings, of very serene landscapes. There were a couple of small tables, covered with black granite, each

seating two in black metal stools with plushy cushions, that matched the walls. A few people sat at the tables while Kairi and Jiro served them. I watched the people smile at them and dig in. A few minutes later,

the plates where clear. Guess Midori-san is a really good cook. I helped Kairi and Jiro clear up the plates and bring them back into the kitchen. "That's a new record Midori-chama." said Jiro happily. Chama? Jiro

turned to me and explained, "Midori-chama is an amazing cook, and she has a record for how long it takes people to finish her homemade meals, which ranges from minutes to seconds." Midori-san blushed and

replied happily, "You have a way with words Jiro-kun!" Tsugumu also smiled slightly. "Now you boys eat up and enjoy the rest of your day. It's a Sunday, so enjoy your day off!" "Yes Midori-san!" replied Kairi,

speaking for the three of us as Tsugumu-san and Midori-san walked out of the kitchen. Jiro pulled out forks and knives, as Kairi pulled out three stools. We all sat and dug in the slightly warm pancakes in front of

us. "Oh…." I moaned as the delicious pancakes and warm syrup melted in my mouth. "Oh God Ikuto, you sound like you're getting the best blowjob you've ever gotten." Jiro remarked with a smirk. I nearly

choked on my food, and Kairi replied with a red face. Jiro laughing heartily at our plight and finished his plate, and walked out of the kitchen. I gulped down an entire glass of water while Kairi shook his head at

Jiro's back. "Well, you've met Jiro now…." "Yeah…." I faded off, rolling my eyes. "He's…He has a unique personality, and a very unique word choice. Don't mind him." I shrugged. "What can you do?" Kairi smiled

and replied, "Nothing really. So, what are your plans for the day?" I took a minute to think, and then Nagi popped into my head. "I was going to meet up with some friends. Wanna come?" I offered being polite.

"Alright. Let's meet back here in 10 minutes." "Right." I replied, while Kairi picked up both our dishes and washed them. I ran back upstairs to grab my wallet and a coat.

I opened the closet and took a good look inside. "Wow." I muttered in surprise. There were A LOT of clothes in there, and most of them looked new. This was such a sweet deal. I took a bluish grey coat

out and pulled it on. Looking out the window, and the pure white snow I also grabbed a pair of dark blue and grey striped gloves and a matching hat and scarf. I took my black leather wallet and stuffed it into

the pocket of the coat along with my sleek Blackberry. I ran back downstairs and saw Kairi in the lobby, chatting with Midori-san. "Ikuto-kun! You look so handsome!" Midori-san gushed. I quickly looked down to

hide my most likely red face. Kairi laughed behind his hand as Midori-san smiled sweetly. No one over the age of 22 has called me handsome. EVER. "Uh, thank you Midori-san. Kairi and I should get going."

"Right, have fun boys!" Midori-san said as she waved Kairi and I through the front door. "Where are we going?" Kairi questioned as we began walking towards the Seven Seas Diner. He was wearing black

formal pants with a dark green trench coat. Not the long detective kind, Kairi's only came up to his knees. His head had a dark green heat, similar to mine, and matching gloves and a scarf. "To the Seven Seas

Diner." I replied. "Seven Seas Diner…I've heard of it." I nodded, "Yeah, my friends work there." After about 10 minutes of walking in silence, we finally reached the diner. Kairi opened the door and walked in as I

followed. The entire diner was filled with boxes. A rather plump lady, with short black hair and bright green eyes in a red cheongsam was ordering Rima around to put the paintings in the boxes. She looked up at

us and smiled brightly. "I'm sorry, but the diner is closing for good." No way. "Bu- I just came here yesterday!" I cried in surprise. She smiled sadly. I'm sorry. But the Hotori Royalties bought this place. We had it

on rent and we are being forced to move out." My expression went dark and Kairi said, "Of course. What else can be expected of the Hotori's?" I looked at Kairi and was surprised to see his expression matched

my feeling. "Kairi, how do you know abo-" He looked at me sadly as he cut me off, "Let's just say the Hotori Royalties and I have had some…disagreements." I nodded slowly, someone who will understand my

pain. "Same." Rima finally saw me and yelled, "PURPLE HEAD!" Nagi came running in with a about 3 large boxes in his hand. "Yes Rima-chan?" he cried frantically. "Your not imaginary friend's here." Nagi put down

the boxes and looked at me as he wiped his brow. "Ikuto! Hey!" "Hey Nagi." Kairi had managed to slink behind me back, I brought him out and introduced him. "Hey guys, this is my friend Kairi Sanjo. He works at

the hotel, the one I'm living at and also my new work place." Nagi patted both of us on the shoulder and congratulated me happily. Rima managed to bring a small smile. The plump lady grinned at me and

hugged me. "I'm so rude, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Ruby Lee. I'm the owner, along with my husband, Tim, of this restaurant. Well, actually not anymore." She smiled sadly. I looked over to Rima

and Nagi, who continued packing things up. "What are you guys gonna do now?" Nagi smiled and said, "Well, we have to look for a new place to stay, we used to stay in the apartment above the diner," he

explained, :And a new place to work. So do Tim and Ruby." Rima pushed a large box towards the door. Kairi cleared his throat. "Um…If you don't mind, may I suggest something." Ruby looked at him with wide

eyes. "Or course dear." Kairi cleared his throat again and spoke, "Well, the hotel that Ikuto and I work at, the Hinamori Inn, needs more workers, and the owners the Hinamoris' are willing to give places to stay

for the people who work there. So I-" He was cut off by a big hug from Ruby. "What a wonderful idea! Thank you so much!" I laughed as Rima and Nagi looked on and then began laughing as well. This just

keeps getting better and better I thought has happiness filled the air around me.

* * *

**Ri: ****Yeah, a totally filler chappie, but I managed to bring two very important OC's. I will be replying to all your comments in the beginning of the next chapter, so please ask any questions that you have! Please forgive me for not updating for so long, but I will be updating often now! Thank you for all your support guys! I will also be changing the title of this story, but I want you opinion, so if you have any suggestion, please PM or say it in your review!**


End file.
